User blog:FgoMinami/Kakyoin Noriaki
This is Article of Fan-Made Servant Kakyoin Noriaki from Jojo's Bizaare Adventure. I made this servant for fun so please don't mind if you find it Unbalanced or Too Broken in someway. Active Skills First Skill= High Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. Inflict Skill Seal to them for 2 turns. |leveleffect = Debuff Res - |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Stun Chance |2l1 = 60% |2l2 = 65% |2l3 = 70% |2l4 = 75% |2l5 = 80% |2l6 = 85% |2l7 = 90% |2l8 = 95% |2l9 = 100% |2l10 = 110% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Second Skill= Charge Party NP guage. Grant Party Invincibility for 1 turn. |leveleffect = |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} - Hierophant's Support EX= Charge Party NP guage. Grant Party Invincibility for 1 turn. Increase Party Instant-kill Resistance for 3 turns. Grant Party Debuff Immunity for 1 time. |leveleffect = NP Charge |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Kill Res. |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Overcharge their NP's stage by 2 stages for 1 time / 3 turns. Increase their NP damage for 1 time / 3 turns. Grant them Buff Removal Immunity for 1 time / 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Dmg Up. |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Defense against -class enemies by 20%. |img4 = Dragontrait |name4 = |rank4 = |effect4 = |img5 = |name5 = |rank5 = |effect5 = }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= Grants Self Pierce Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage that Ignore defense to One enemy. Reduce their NP charges by 1. |overchargeeffect = Restore Party HP |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Party Heal |c1 = 2000 |c2 = 2500 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 3500 |c5 = 4000 }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |31 = |4}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |10}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |51 = |4}} |52 = |61 = |10}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Bio's Source are Credited to Kakyoin's Page on Wiki Trivia *'Kakyoin' was originally supposed to be Archer Class. But due to his mainly role as Supportive and Trickster of The Stardust Crusaders team, This making him more suitable as Caster class. Category:Blog posts